The Gigantic Episode
by Sasukes1Gurl
Summary: I SUPPORT BILLYxMANDY! This is my 1st GAOBAM fan fic! Hope you like it! It's based on the Titanic Futurama episode kinda! Oh, and if you don't like it, bare with me this is the best my 13 year old mind could come up with!
1. Chapter 1: The Tickets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM BILLY AND MANDY THAT ARE IN THIS STORY AND I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW!**

**STORY: (C) SASUKES1GURL**

**GAOBAM: (C) MAXWELL ATOMS**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: THE TICKETS**

**ENJOY! **

Grim and Billy are sitting on the sofa watching "Kids Next Block" when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Grim said grimly (no pun intended) as he got up.

When Grim opened the door Irwin stood there with a grin on his face.

"Sup yo?!" Irwin said.

Grim stared at him with an annoyed look on his face and slammed the door on him. Grim slowly walked back to the sofa to find Irwin sitting there.

"What the?!" Grim said aloud as he looked at Irwin and the door.

Grim was confused because he had no clue how the heck Irwin got inside. Shoot, I'm wondering the same thing and I'm the one writing this story! Anyway, Irwin then started to talk.

"Guess what? I just got 4 tickets to go on a cruise, and I'm inviting you two yo!" Irwin said to the still puzzled Grim and the utterly stupid Billy.

"Ooh, really?!" Billy said as he jumped up and down on the sofa, "Gee, thanks Irwin!"

"Well I suppose that sound like fun even though I'll be stuck with you two idiots..." Grim said, "But who's the 4th ticket for?"

Irwin thought a little before he answered Grims question because he hadn't thought about this yet.

After a while, Irwin finally said, "How about Billy's cousin Nergal Jr.? It'll be perfect just us guys hangin' out and pickin' up some chicks yo."

"Oohh, oohh, I love chicks!" Billy said.

Then there's a flash back and Billy is dressed like a chicken and he's juggiling chicks on Uncle Chokey's farm.

"I loves a flash back!"Billy said after the flash back was over.

After all that craziness, they went off to go see Junior and invite him on the oh so wonderful cruise.

When they arrived, they knocked on the door and Nergal answered.

"Hello Friend!" Nergal said happily.

"Hey, Nergal."Grim said unenthusiastically.

Nergal opened his eyes to see where that familiar voice was coming from and came to see it was none other than Grim.

"Oh, it's you...hello Grim...Billy...and Kid I don't know." Nergal said in a disappointed voice, "What are you here for? You come to laugh at my being a failure...**again**?"

"No way Uncle Nergal! We're planning on doing that Thursday! We just came to see Junior!" Billy said happily.

Nergal took a deep breath and then exhaled and said, "Ah, I see, he's in his room."

They all walked over to Juniors room where they could hear mumbling. Junior was doing what he always does when he's mad at himself (getting miniature figures of himself and ripping their head off). Weird huh?

Nergal knocked on Juniors door and said," Junior, your friends are here to see you."

"Just one minute!" Nergal said,"999...and 1,000."

After Junior was done having his emo moment he went to go open the door. When he opens the door everybody stared into his room and saw 1,000 headless mini figures of Junior lying on the floor. Then, everyone stared at Junior with a concerned face. I don't mean **concerned** as in "Oh my god, we have to help him!" I mean **concerned** as in "Whadafxup with him?" Know what I mean? 'Course you do. Any who...

"Hey guys, what's up?" Junior said.

"Uh, riiiggghhht, so anyway...Junior ya wanna go on a cruise with us? I won 4 tickets and you get the last one, yo!" Irwin said.

"First, he'll have to consult with me...and I say yes!" Nergal said.

"But dad, I don't want to go." Junior told his dad.

"Young man, do not argue with me! You are going on a relaxing and soothing cruise and that's final!" Nergal told his son while he started to clean the mini figures up.

"Sigh...ok dad." Junior finally said.

After that odd argument, everyone departed and were to meet at the Endsville Pier the next day.

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fiesta Deck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM BILLY AND MANDY THAT ARE IN THIS STORY AND I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW!**

**STORY: (C) SASUKES1GURL**

**GAOBAM: (C) MAXWELL ATOMS**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIESTA DECK**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey guys!" Billy said as he walked up to Irwin and Junior.

The pier was crowded and everybody was rushing to get on. Billy, Grim, Irwin, and Junior got in line so they could get to the ship.

"So, what's the name of the ship anyway?" Grim asked Irwin.

"It's called the _Gigantic_, yo!"

Gigantic: instead of calling it Titanic I just decided to call it Gigantic to match the name.

Grims eyes widened. Then he started to scratch his chin.

"Why does that sound familiar? I really think I've heard that before." Grim said.

Before they knew it, everybody was on the Gigantic. There were lots of people on the ship some went off to the side to watch as they left the pier. Some people who weren't able to afford tickets were standing at the pier watching the gigantic take off. This was a great day, it was just right for the cruise. Grim, Billy, Junior, and Irwin stood at the back of the ship until they could no longer see the pier. After that, they went to go to there room to see how it looks and to put their luggage in there too.

"What floor is our room on?" Junior asked.

"We're on the Fiesta Deck, yo!" Irwin replied.

When they finally made it to the Fiesta Deck all they could see was a dark, dirty, nasty hallway with doors on all sides and the lights were flashing every now and then. All of the sudden two giant cockroaches came across them.

"Oh, Paul you take me to the nicest places!" one cockroach said.

"Anything for you, baby!" the other said.

"I think I'm going to barph..." Junior said.

"Well, here's our room." Grim said.

They were in Room #16, on the left. Irwin reached for his key inside his pocket and unlocked the door. When they went inside it looked terrible! There were unknown stains on the beds (which look like they were just picked up from some dumpster), no carpeting, and there was a leak coming from the ceiling.

"No wonder they were giving away those tickets," Grim mumbled under his breathe, "Well, let's go ahead and unpack then head straight towards the casino!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! 4REALS!!! ;P**


End file.
